Warmth
by Altariaa
Summary: Raj has something exciting to show the group, and Sheldon is less than enthusiastic. Short one-shot involving the whole gang.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. **

**A/N: I hope this isn't too OOC, it popped into my head as I was walking in the snow and I really wanted to write it. I can't decide whether I want to continue this or keep it as a one-shot... Oh and sorry it's not an Avengers fic! Hope you like it! Please read and review :)**

**Warmth**

Sheldon Cooper was just beginning to settle down to enjoy his Thai food when Raj Koothrappali burst into apartment 4A with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey Guys!" he yelled enthusiastically. "Look what I've got!" Grinning from ear to ear, he held up a floppy, squishy pouch that contained a small metal disc. "_Hand warmers!" _

Sheldon scoffed. "Oh- really, Rajesh? Hand warmers_? That's _the – and I quote – _scientific _breakthrough you just discovered? Oh lord..." Rolling his eyes, Sheldon scolded himself. "Take it all in, Sheldon. This is what you get when you hang around with mediocre minds."

Leonard rolled his eyes and looked away from his roommate. "Ignore him, Raj. He's just upset because Amy's late." Standing up from his armchair, he walked across the room and peered at the hand warmer in Raj's hands. "Hey, Howard. Come and look at this!" he grinned, adjusting his glasses.

Howard leapt up from his seat on the couch and whipped the object away from Raj, he held it up to the light and peered at it. "Awesome! Bernadette will love this," he paused. "What does this little metal disc do?"

"No – wait – dude don't touch that!"

Howard snapped the metal disc and a burning heat spread through the little pouch. Raj groaned.

"What the hell man, now I'm going to have to re-boil that before I go home. I already used my other one on the way here! For God's sake Howard do you think of nobody but yourself?" he sulked. Leonard chuckled and smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"Sorry, jeez no need to be so uptight Raj."

"Don't worry Raj, I'll start boiling some water now." Leonard made his way over to the stove and switched on the gas, setting a saucepan on top of it.

"No! You guys don't understand – I have to wait for it to properly cool before re-boiling it, and the packet said that that could take anywhere between 45 and 47 minutes!"

Leonard stopped what he was doing and sank back into his chair and the disgruntled Indian flopped down onto the couch next to Sheldon and put his head in his hands. Sheldon yelped at the sudden motion and looked scathingly at his friend. _All this fuss over a simple Exothermic reaction? _He thought, _Good lord, I am surrounded by apes. _Rolling his eyes, Sheldon turned slightly in his seat to his friend.

"Now come on Rajesh, our old ladies will be here in a minute and I don't want your foul mood to upset Amy."

"Come on, Sheldon. Give the guy a break. Have you even _looked _at what Raj has bought?"

"Well of course I have - Ah!" he flinched as Howard dumped the hot pouch in his hand.

"What is the meaning of thi- ooh it's warm!" Sheldon grinned and clutched at the hand warmer desperately. Raj frowned and tried to grab for it.

"Come on, Sheldon it's mine. Give it back now," he whined. Sheldon snatched it away and turned to him, sighing. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Now come _on_ Dr. Koothrappali, don't be selfish! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to share?" Sheldon turned to look at his flatmate pointedly. "Honestly Leonard, can you believe these people? They're like _animals." _Sheldon shifted away from Raj and cradled the little object in his hand. Howard flumped back down, shooting the theoretical physicist a sly grin.

"Hey guys, looks like this hand warmer's finally got our Shelly all hot and bothered! My my, Amy will be disappointed, wont she?" he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Sheldon cocked his head and gave Howard a condescending look. "That didn't even make sense, Howard. I am by no means _bothered _nor am I particularly hot. The thermostat is at the same temperature as it always has been, this small pouch is merely amusing me as it shows what some of the simpler minds of the world such as yourself do with their spare time." He rolled his eyes and tutted. "And you say you _chose _not to get a doctorate. You know - lying is not an attractive quality, Howard."

Howard sputtered and turned to look at his friends for support.

"_Excuse _me, Sheldon, but I'll have you know that I am perfectly happy with my _masters _degree in engineering. Unlike you, I don't need a piece of paper to prove my worth." Howard shook his head and tugged at the neck of his turquoise turtle neck.

"What worth? You're an _engineer, _Howard. It's hardly in the same league as theoretical physics now is it?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows and lifted his arm to check his watch. He huffed and let his arm fall back into his lap. _Where was Amy Farrah Fowler?_

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose. Couldn't these guys ever get along? All he wanted was a quiet meal with his friends but with these two it was like being in the midst of the war between the horde and the alliance on _World of Warcraft. _Leonard was just about to open his mouth in an attempt to diffuse the situation when Penny walked in, followed by Amy and Bernadette. Seeing Sheldon's expression, she turned to him.

"Aw what's up sweetie? Did Howard spit in your food again?"

"Spit in my food? Goodness gracious _no – _wait, what do you mean _again?" _Sheldon look horrified, and didn't even notice Amy plonk herself down on the sofa next to him.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"Ah – Amy Farrah Fowler, you have finally arrived – and you're only-" Sheldon paused, checking his watch. "Seven minutes and fifty three seconds late."

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but my bestie and I were just-" Sheldon dismissed her and held up the hand warmer enthusiastically.

"Shh, Amy I don't care about your shenanigans with Penny, she's a bad influence on you." He looked pointedly at Penny, who was now sitting by Leonard.

"I propose we move on to more important subjects. Look at what I found!" Dropping the hand warmer into Amy's palm Sheldon turned his full attention towards her and waited for her reaction.

"Look what _you _found? It was my discovery Sheldon, stop taking all the credit! You Americans are all the same," Raj mumbled.

Ignoring Raj, Amy looked up to Sheldon and smiled. "Oh Sheldon, this is _fascinating! _What is it?"

Penny rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "Oh honey, that's a hand warmer. They sell them everywhere. I think I have a few dotted around my apartment actually..." she trailed off, pulling a confused face as she tried to remember where she dumped them. Sheldon glared at Penny.

"Yes, _thank you, _Penny. I am _perfectly _capable to reply to my own girlfriend's question, you know." Sheldon scowled and gave the hand warmer back to Raj before taking a sip of his water. "When you mother hens stop nattering, can we eat please?" he requested impatiently, looking around the group.

"Calm down, cuddles," Amy retorted, throwing him a warning look. Sheldon froze.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Well-" Amy was cut off by a very frustrated Bernadette who finally spoke up for the first time since their arrival.

"Oh for God's sake Sheldon, shut up and eat your damn Chinese food!" she roared, drowning everybody else out. The whole group turned to stare at her. Sheldon sat quietly for a few seconds before retorting.

"Wow, Howard. I didn't realise you'd brought your mother with you. Oh, and actually, Bernadette, it's Thai food."

Leonard groaned internally. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
